The Green Eyed Monster
by Rina De Wolffe
Summary: Written for an Anonymous request. *** Takes place in December. Jefferson and Nathan are in prison, Rachel is found and alive. ***


Max and Chloe are sitting in Two Whales. The punk yawns as she finishes breakfast. The brunette gently smiles.

'Hey, will you finish those waffles?' the bluenette licks her bottom lip.

'No' she rolls her eyes and passes the plate to Chloe.

'Plans for today?'

'Nothing, really. School' she grimaces.

'I thought smartasses like school'

'I'm not a smartass' she blushes.

'Oh, of course you are. That's why you're here on scholarship, right? Hey, we could do something fun after school, Super Max!'

'Like?'

'We could chill out, you know. I'll pick you up when your lessons end and then we can hit the junkyard or my room. Just the three of us.'

'Yeah, sure' she suddenly feels a knot in her stomach 'We'll see'

'Rachel has a killer new album though and we could check it out' she smiles as her phone rings 'Speak of the devil…'

Max holds back a sigh. She doesn't listen. She thought it would be fun if they find Rachel but now… Everything is about Rachel for Chloe. Rachel's always first for Chloe. The photographer knows that the punk loves the blondie. When she realized it cut her deep and ever since then she feels uncomfortable when they spend time together. When Rachel's around Chloe's so different. The brunette hates this all. This love triangle full of unrequited love. She reaches for her phone as it starts buzzing. She sighs as she opens the message from Warren.

' _Yo, Max! I hope it's not too late to invite you to the movies tonight. Let's hang out. I could bear some time far away from school'_

' _Sorry, not tonight. Invite someone else. I'd rather be alone tonight.'_

' _You alright? You're so strange lately. I understand you've been through a lot but you're totally out of it'_

' _No, I'm fine. Gotta run. TTYL'_

She puts her phone down.

'Did you hear me?' the bluenette raises an eyebrow.

'No, sorry.'

'Gotta jet. Now. I'm picking Rachel up. Wanna skip school today? We can hang out all day long. The three friends'

'N-no, thanks.'

'Oh, come on, Max!' she gently grabs her hand.

'No. I don't feel so good. Just drop me out at Blackwell.'

'Fine, fine' she shrugs as she stands up.

The brunette feels sick of herself. She keeps lying to her best friend but she just can't find the strength to tell her the truth. As she fastens her seatbelt she notices the punk staring at her. Her expression reflects sadness and worry.

'What's with you lately, Max?'

'Nothing'

'You're so out of it. Is something wrong?'

'No, I'm fine' she gets frustrated 'Please, let's just go. I still need to pack my stuff for today'

'Max…' she starts the engine 'I'm getting worried for you. I've never seen you like this. I mean… Okay, you've been through a lot. _We've_ been through a lot. I know it's so hard, but don't you wanna talk about it? Not to me but a therapist?'

'And now you're implying I've gone crazy…'

'No, Max! I'm just worried. You've never closed up for me. Never. And now you even avoid me.'

'Sometimes I need to be alone' she shrugs.

'The dark room has to be a great trauma. Why don't you talk about it with Rachel? It could help you'

'Listen, Chloe, I'm fine, okay? I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine.'

'You're so tense lately. Come on, it's Friday, let's have some fun today!'

'I think I'd rather be alone tonight.'

'Max, I'm…'

'Chloe, please… just shut up now, okay?'

The bluenette breathes a sigh but speaks no more. Sometimes she looks at the photographer worriedly, but doesn't say a word until they reach Blackwell. The brunette wants to get out of the car as soon as it stops but the punk gently grabs her wrist.

'Max?'

'Yeah?' she sighs.

'Call me if you changed your mind, okay?'

'Sure. Let me go now.'

'Max…'

'Please'

'Sorry' she lets her hand go 'Call me later'

'Sure' she gets out of the car.

Halfway through she meets Rachel. That was the last thing she needed right now.

'Hey, hey, Max? Aren't you with us today?'

'No. I don't feel so good. You'd better go. Chloe's waiting for you.'

'I have a killer album. Come on, we have to check it out!'

'I need to go.' she forces a smile.

'Drop in later, okay?'

'We'll see. Have fun'

'As always!' she winks.

The photographer continues her way to her room, now totally frustrated. She bangs the door then throws her bag in the corner, totally forgetting about her camera. She curses as she rewinds and puts her bag down and punches the wall instead.

'It's so stupid' she hisses to herself and drops herself on the bed.

Her head hurts. Her chest is about to burst. Her guts are in knots. " _Fuck Rachel"_ she thinks to herself and she wants to change history once again. She brushes off her face. No. She can't do that to Chloe. She decides to skip school today. She wants to be alone. Netflix and chill will do. She falls to sleep fast. She is so exhausted. She's woken up by knocking. She sighs as she opens the door and gets surprised as she sees Chloe standing outside.

'Could we talk?' the punk mumbles.

'Sure' she sighs as she lets her in.

The bluenette sits on the couch, staring at the ground. Max looks at her.

'What's wrong, Chloe?'

'That's what I wanted to ask. What's wrong? You avoid me. You avoid us.'

'Did you have fun today?'

'Yeah, this new band is cool and… hey, don't even try to distract me!'

'Where's Rachel?'

'With Frank' she grimaces.

'I see.' she sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

'See what I'm talking about? You made a distance between us. I want my best friend'

'You have your best friend.'

'Max?' she walks up to her 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' she blushes as the punk leans closer to analyze her face.

'You're such terrible a liar' she looks deeply in her eyes.

'I'm not lying' she whispers as her eyes wander to the bluenette's lips.

'You are' she leans even closer.

'I said I'm not lying'

Chloe closes the distance between them. Their foreheads meet, the brunette closes her eyes. She should forget about it. She opens her mouth to say something but the punk's lips are already on hers. It takes her as a thunderstruck. The bluenette gently cups her face, the photographer wraps her arms around her neck. Max breaks the kiss, laying her head on Chloe's shoulder.

'You're such a terrible liar' she whispers 'Why didn't you tell me, Max?'

'Because you're in love with Rachel'

'What?'

'Aren't you?'

'I… was. But not since I've got you back.'

'What's with the drama about Frank then?'

'I don't really like him.' she shrugs.

'Okay'

'Hold on!' she looks into Max's eyes 'Are you…'

'I'm not!' she blushes.

'You're hella jealous of Rachel!'

'I'm not jealous!' she grinds her teeth.

'Oh, you're hella jealous, Max!' she smirks 'It's okay' she kisses her on the cheek.

'Do you love her?'

'Sure I do. As a friend. Listen, Max.' she sighs 'I told you I crushed on her. When you came back… You brought light back into my life. You saved me. You helped me. I would've never found her without you.'

'When we kissed in October…'

'I was hella surprised you actually kissed me!' she giggles 'But I liked it' she kisses her on the lips.

'So… what's between the two of you?'

'What you can see. Friendship.'

'For reals?'

'For reals' she smiles softly.

'Are we…'

'We should give it a try, right? You little green eyed monster'

'Fuck you' she blushes again.

'Now, we have to think about that how to tell her'

'We'll see'

'So, Max?'

'Hm?'

'Do you want me to kiss you again?'

'Hella!'


End file.
